


When Two Become One

by Skylar102



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a way with words but wbk, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Fluff, Heterochromia, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, especially raphael and meliorn, everyone but malec are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec and Magnus just discovered that they are each other's soulmates. What does that mean for their future?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819585
Comments: 16
Kudos: 307





	When Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/gifts).



> Prompt: Okay, SO. Prompt(???): a continuation of the soulmate prompt, seeing the reaction of Magnus and Alec, and possibly responses from the rest of the downworld during the meeting? ONLY IF YOU WANT, it was just so wonderful. ~ 💕💕💕
> 
> This is part two of the soulmate au  
> Part one can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128253)!
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful prompt Tilly!! 💜

“Wait,” Maia says breaking the silence. “So you’re telling me you two have been talking for  _ months _ and never realized that you guys were each other’s soulmate?”

“I have been trying to get them to meet since I saw Alec’s eyes,” Raphael comments.

“It has been very amusing watching you two correspond with each other without ever meeting,” Meliorn adds.

Alec ignores the jests towards them, his eyes stay on Magnus just as Magnus' stay on him. Alec had always wondered when or where he would meet his soulmate, if he would like them or if it would be platonic. 

He never thought it would be the man who he had been talking to for  _ months _ and already had slight feelings for. Though those feelings have increased tenfold knowing that Magnus was his soulmate. His heart is beating like a jackhammer in his chest as he takes in Magnus.

"You know what, I am feeling kinda hungry and I know a great place to eat," Maia says, getting up from the table. It's obvious that this cabinet meeting isn't going to happen.

"They better have a decent list of blood types," Raphael grumbles as he too stands. 

The scraping of chairs against the marbled floor snaps Alec out of the staring contest.

"Wait," Alec rushes out, standing up. "I'm sorry this is rude of me. Please, we can still have this meeting."

"Alexander is right," Magnus agrees. Maia turns and mouths  _ Alexander _ to Raphael and Meliorn with a smirk. “This revelation can wait until after the meeting is over. We are more than happy to wait.”

Raphael, Maia,  _ and _ Meliorn snort at the words. 

"Guys," Maia laughs. "You just discovered you’re soulmates. There’s no  _ way _ you two are going to focus at all during this meeting.”

“Maia is right,” Meliorn says, calling for his guard. “Meeting your soulmate and having your eyes change is a moment that should be discussed in private, sooner rather than later. We can reschedule this meeting for another time.”

“I’m free next Wednesday,” Raphael comments as the trio walk towards the door.

“What a coincidence, so am I,” Maia says.

“Then it’s settled,” Meloirn nods. “See you next Wednesday.”

The double doors close behind them as they hear Maia tell the others they owe her fifty dollars.

Silence fills the room as Magnus and Alec stand there flabbergasted. They stare at the door in betrayal at how easily the three let them be. 

“I’m going to curse them,” Magnus grumbles. “I can’t believe they had a  _ bet _ going on and that Raphael participated!”

“Please don’t,” Alec blurts causing Magnus to turn. Alec feels a blush rising on his cheeks, he ducks his head and rubs at the back of his neck. “I mean can you blame them? We’ve been talking for a while and never met or even shared a photo of each other.”

“I think we both had more than valid reasons as to why we were never able to meet,” Magnus justifies. “This is your first year as Head of the Institute and I have been dealing with a rogue warlock and the Spiral Labyrinth. We’ve had a lot on our plate recently.”

Alec sighs and sits back down, rubbing a hand over his face. He looks around at the now empty seats of the round table. He had worked tirelessly for weeks to make sure this was perfect only for him to meet his soulmate. 

He hears a scrap of the chair as Magnus sits down in the chair next to him. Magnus doesn’t touch him, but when he looks over he sees Magnus’ hands twitching in his laps. Like he wants to reach out, but doesn’t know if the touch would be welcome.

“Does it make you upset?” Magnus says breaking the silence.

“What?”

“That I’m a warlock.” Magnus looks away and plays with his ear cuff. 

“Wha-,” Alec flusters. “ _ Magnus.” _

He turns his body towards Magnus, making sure that Magnus is staring at him before he speaks. “There is  _ nothing _ wrong with you being a warlock. I have known since I was a child and understood what my eye meant that a warlock or a seelie was going to be my soulmate. I accepted it even when I was looked as lesser in the eyes of the Clave.”

Alec lets out a laugh and gestures to the room, the banners that hang from the ceiling, the round table, the similar chairs. He looks back at Magnus with a soft smile.

“Why do you think I started all of this? If that was the way I was being treated for having an eye of a downworlder, I couldn’t even begin to imagine what downworlders go through their entire lives. I wanted to change that, for my soulmate.” He reaches out and clasps Magnus’ hands in his.

“I did it so that when the day came that I met my soulmate, they would see that I am trying to change my people for the better. That I would not look down upon them for something out of their control. I did it so I could have my partner by my side with me at all times and not have them feel uncomfortable in my place of work should they choose to visit me.” Magnus’ eyes have a faint shimmer to them, Alec squeezes his hands between his own. 

“You being a warlock is not a problem nor will it ever be one, I promise you that.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers out, his voice a bit hoarse. He frees one of his hands to wipe at his eyes, chuckling. “I knew you had a way with words the few times that we spoke on the phone, but that was pure poetry.”

“I am only stating the truth,” Alec smiles. “You deserve to have your soulmate see you as an equal. I knew that me being a Shadowhunter was not going to be an easy thing for my soulmate to accept.”

“Stop,” Magnus says, gripping Alec’s hands. “Don’t think for one second that you being a Shadowhunter changes the way I feel about you. Soulmate or not, the times you have corresponded with me, you have been nothing but kind, caring, and respectful of my thoughts and concerns. Not once did I feel lesser or inadequate when speaking with you.”

“That’s, that’s good,” Alec laughs, his cheeks are starting to hurt with how much he’s smiling. He doesn’t think he’s smiled this much before in his life. “I’m glad I made a great first impression.”

The smile Magnus sends his way is blinding, his heart is beating into overdrive. Alec ducks his head and looks at their clasped hands. 

“So what now?” He asks in the small space between them. Alec hadn’t even noticed that their chairs had scooted closer, their knees now touching. 

“Well,” Magnus hums. “Seeing how the cabinet meeting has been rescheduled for a later date, it looks like I am free for the rest of the night. How about dinner?”

Alec shakes his head in laughter before looking up at his soulmate. There’s a soft smile on Magnus’ face and gentleness to his eyes that Alec cannot wait to wake up next to. 

“Dinner sounds great.”

They both stand from their chairs. With how close they were sitting, they are now almost chest to chest. Alec takes in Magnus’ cat eyes and doesn’t resist bringing a hand to Magnus’ face, rubbing his thumb under the eye. 

“They truly are beautiful,” he whispers. 

“As are yours, Alexander.” He lowers Alec’s hand to lace it with his and the pair make their way to the doors. “So, craving anything specific?”

“Anywhere is fine with me,” Alec says. “As long as it’s with you.”

Magnus beams at him as he opens the double doors only for his siblings to fall to the ground. Alec sighs while Magnus doesn’t hold back a laugh as they watch Izzy and Jace scramble to stand back up and fail at trying to come up with a reason as to why they were leaning against the door. Alec would reprimand them for even thinking they could get past the runes he put in place himself, but he’s too busy watching Magnus laugh at his siblings to care. The bright carefree smile on his soulmate’s face has him easily falling more and more for Magnus.

Yeah, he can easily get used to that view.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open on my [Tumblr](https://skylar102.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
